A Night Of Pranks 2
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: This is a sequel to A Night of Pranks. Enjoy!


This is a sequel to "A Night of Pranks." Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Bulma and everyone else who got pranked that fateful night were at her house and were devising a plan to get them back. "I'm so going to make them pay for what they did to us and my perfect hair!" wailed Bulma while she paced around the house with a wig on to protect her bald head from getting sunburned.

Vegeta smirked. "At least we had those video cameras to catch them, or we would've never found out who did it."

"Yeah." said Zarbon, "How dare they assume that I'm gay."

Broly stared at Zarbon for a moment. "Right." He thought sarcastically, "Anyways, how are we gonna get them back?" he said out loud.

Peragus thought for a moment before an idea hit him. "I got it!" he exclaimed as everyone turned to look at him.

"Well, what is it?" asked Chi-chi as she held the frying pan of doom in her hands, "They're going to pay!"

Peragus smirked as he began to reveal his plan. Once he was done, Goku's eyes widened in horror. "Peragus, this will never work, and even if it does; there is a 100 percent chance of you dying a slow, painful, horrifying death."

Peragus gave Goku an evil smile. "Don't worry, Kakarot. It will work. Trust me. All of you."

It was now nightfall as Broly, Bulma, Vegeta, Peragus, Chi-chi, Zarbon, and Goku made their way to Emily's house. Once they got there, Peragus gave everybody thumbs up and Goku instant transmissioned everybody into Emily's room. First, Chi-chi went into Emily's parent's room and got out an I.P.E phone and pressed, "Turn Emily's parents into babies." Five seconds later, two little babies were now taking the place of Emily's parents.

Chi-chi then went back where everybody else was. Goku was busy writing graffiti on the wall. It said, "At 4:20, everyone will die!"

Chi-chi then turned her attention to Broly, who was snipping off all of Emily's hair. Then, he got out a tattooing device and wrote on her arm, "I love Master Roshi."

"That'll teach her." thought Broly bitterly as he went to tell Peragus that he was done.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had gotten a container of spiders and was putting them everywhere around the house. Once he put the last spider in the cereal box, he went back to where Peragus was waiting for him.

Zarbon got out an I.P.E phone. _Heehee. This should be fun._ thought Zarbon as he pressed, "Make Emily ugly." Five seconds later, Emily now had big warts and pimples all over her body. Satisfied, Zarbon went back to where everyone was waiting.

Once Peragus finished TPing the entire house with toilet paper that had throw up and every nasty thing you could think of on it, he went back to where everyone was waiting for him.

"So, did everyone do as they were told?" asked Peragus while they were going to their next victim, Anna.

"Yep." came the replies from everyone in the group.

"Good. Now, this is what I want you to do to Anna." Peragus said while he proceeded to tell everyone his plan.

After a few minutes, the group soon arrived at Anna's house. Once they were inside, Peragus gave everybody the signal and they got to work. Chi-chi went into Anna's room and got out the all mighty I.P.E phone. Chi-chi smirked as she pressed, "Make Anna fat." A few seconds later, Anna now had a large stomach. Chi-chi giggled slightly as she made her way outside to wait for the others.

Zarbon had gotten a tattooing device out and drew a heart and wrote Piccolo's name on Anna's arm. After he did that, he went to see what everybody else was doing.

Goku was busy TPing the house with crappy toilet paper and Broly had dumped a whole tank full of crabs into the tub. "I'm so evil." thought Broly as he and Goku went back to where the others were waiting.

Meanwhile, Peragus was just finishing "rearranging" Anna's room when he saw the sun rising in the sky. Quickly, he went back to where everyone was waiting for him. "Come on, let's get out of here." Peragus said while everyone nodded.

Goku used his instant transmission and they were teleported to Goku's house. After a few minutes, you could hear screams that probably reached Mars. There was two screams. One screamed, "I'M FAT!"

The other screamed, "I'M BALD AND UGLY!" which Broly recognized as Emily.

It was completely silence until Peragus and the others burst out laughing. They couldn't wait to put this on their Myspace pages.

Well, how do you like it? R&R!!


End file.
